Jake and Cubby's Sleepover
by ShadowMaster16
Summary: Izzy goes away for a girl's sleepover leaving Cubby and Jake alone. This leads to some special activities for the 2 as they discover things about each other.
1. Chapter 1

Izzy got on the boat with some bags.

"Where are you going Izzy?" asked Jake

"I'm spending the night with the mermaids."

"Why can't we come?" Cubby asked kinda hurt

"Sorry Cubby" she said. "But it's a girl's only party. I'll be back tomorrow, you guys have fun." she said as she sailed away.

Jake and Cubby waved goodbye to her until she was out of sight then went back inside their hideout. The wandered around for a bit kinda bored as they have never been alone without Izzy. Then Jake had an idea.

"Hey Cubby." He said getting his attention. "Wanna play some basketball?"

"Sure Jake I'll go get the ball and meet you at the court." Cubby said running to their sports room.

Cubby met Jake outside on the basketball court and they began playing. They played happily playing one on one and free throws and had no worry about Hook because this court was hidden high in their hideout. They played for hours before they began to become bored again.

Cubby bounced the ball and said. "I'm getting bored again." Jake nodded his head in agreement and thought about what to do next. Than he remembered something Peter told him. In the regular world he saw that the older people played games where the losers would strip until they were nude. Jake and Cubby had never seen each other nude with Izzy around and he thought with it being new for both of them it would be fun.

Jake told Cubby the rules of their new game. It was very similar to the game horse but the loser had to take off a bit of their clothes. Cubby agreed and also thought it would be fun. For a while they matched each other before Jake messed up a shot and removed his shirt.

Cubby didn't know why but seeing Jake without his shirt on made him feel funny. he brushed it off and continued to play until Jake was down to his underwear and Cubby still had his shorts on. Cubby felt his thingy feel funny watching Jake move around in his underwear. He wondered why but also wondered what Jake's thingy looked like which made his feel even more weird. Cubby missed the next shot and took off his shorts. He noticed his thingy was pointing rock hard and making a tent in his undies. He tried to cover it up, but Jake noticed his awkward stance and went over to Cubby.

"Cubby what's wrong?' Asked Jake looking concerned for his friend. He noticed Cubby covering his thing and got even more curious.

"Uh...something is wrong with my thingy." He told Jake and blushed hard.

'What's wrong with it?" He said looking at Cubby's hands.

"It...it feels weird weird. Can i see?" Cubby guessed so, so he moved his hands and showed Jake his hard thing.

Jake felt his own thing feel weird while he was staring at Cubby and wondered why Cubby's thing was looking like this.

"Cubby is it ok if you take of your undies so i can look at it? But!"Cubby protested before Jake stopped him. "It's ok Izzy is not here and it's hidden." He smiled up at Cubby who nodded his head.

He pulled down Cubby's undies and saw his thing sticking out in its 3in glory. He wasn't sure what to do so he grabbed it in his hand and heard a gasp come out of Cubby's mouth.

Jake let go and asked "What wrong? Did it hurt?" Cubby stood there a second before answering "No... It felt pretty good...Can you do it again?"

Jake wasn't sure what to think but he shook his head yes and grasped Cubby's thing again and as if driven by instinct he moved his hand back and forth along the length of it causing Cubby to make more more sounds that Jake saw from Cubby's happy face were good sounds. He moved his hand along it for a few more minutes before feeling Cubby shake and his thing squirming in his hand while saying "Coconuts!", and then falling onto the ground breathing heavily.

"That...was...awesome." He panted.

Jake was amazed by the feeling of Cubby's thing in his his hand and hearing him squeal in pleasure. Jake looked down and noticed his thing was big too. He got off his knees and took off his undies. It felt good when his thing was released and all 4in was pointing at Cubby. He now noticed the difference between them as compared both. Cubby's was smaller but it was also thicker than Jake's and it's head looked like a mushroom. Jake's was longer,slimmer, and had a more helmet looking head.

Cubby looked up and felt his thingy feel weird as he stared at Jake's. It was bigger than his and it made his mouth water. He regained himself and spoke. "Hey Jake. Can i do what you did to me for you?" They both looked at each other with a burning fire in their eyes and Cubby driven by this fire continued while sitting up and moving closer to Jake. "It's only fair since you did it for me."

He grabbed Jake's thingy and followed the same pattern Jake did and heard the same noises he made now coming from Jake.

"Wow Cubby...This is awesome." Jake said while he leaned his head back and enjoyed the new feeling.

Cubby did this for another minute before a thought crossed his mind. "My hand's getting tired...i wonder if i could do this with my mouth?" and so Cubby removed his hand and quickly replaced it with his mouth. Jake looked down and gasped as he felt himself feel even better as he watched Cubby bob on his thing.

Cubby driven by a deeper feeling sucked on Jake's thingy until he felt it squirm in his mouth and let Jake fall onto the ground like he did . They both panted heavily in the aftermath. Cubby climbed on Jake and hugged him. Jake petted the orange hair of his best friend and they fell asleep in each other's arms. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

They awoke early the next morning feeling very stiff from sleeping on the floor. They got dressed and hugged each other.

"That was fun last night Jake." Cubby said as he hugged Jake tighter.

"Yeah it was Cubby." He hugged Cubby tighter and then said, "Let's go wait on the beach for Izzy."

They raced each other to the beach laughing and giggling and forgetting yesterday happened. They arrived on the beach just in time to see Bucky sailing over the horizon. Jake then realized something and turned to Cubby.

"Cubby, you have to remember not to tell Izzy what happened."

"OK Jake." Cubby said innocently blushing.

Jake rubbed Cubby's head. "You should stop blushing before she gets here." He smiled at Cubby making cubby blush more.

Izzy jumped off the boat and hugged both. "Man I missed you guys!." She squeezed them tighter before letting them go.

"I guess you had fun Iz?" Jake asked laughing at Izzy's excitement.

"OMG yes..." they all walked inside as Izzy told of all the fun games she played with the girls.

"So how was it sleeping with the mermaids?" Cubby asked

"It was kinda weird as i had to sleep in an air bubble." Izzy laughed, but she also noticed through the whole conversation that Cubby and Jake kept looking at each other. What had really happened while she was away.

They soon finished talking and Izzy went to go put away her stuff. After Jake was out of earshot she asked Cubby to help her. "Sure." said Cubby happily.

They arrived in Izzy's room and they both began to unpack her clothes. The first few minutes were spent in roughly awkward silence until Izzy finally worked up the nerve to ask.

"So what happened between you and Jake yesterday?"

Cubby dropped the clothes in his arms in shock. "Wha..what do you mean?" he sputtered.

Izzy smiled knowing she was right. "I saw you two looking at each other weirdly." She got up and hugged Cubby. "It's ok Cubby you can tell me." She patted his back and he sighed giving up.

"Well..."He began as he explained what happened.

"Wow."Izzy said both taken aback, but also slightly tingly.

"You have to promise not to tell Jake i told you." Cubby said quickly.

"Why? You already told me so he has no reason to hide it either."

"Jake made me promise not to tell you. Please Izzy I'll do anything." Cubby pleaded

"Anything?" Izzy said with a smirk. "Yes!" Cubby answered.

Izzy sat on her bed and said. "Get naked."

Cubby blushed deep red. "Wha?..."

"You said anything. Come on Cubby." She said with a victorious smile.

Cubby sighed and removed his clothes. He covered his thingy with his hand and stood in front of Izzy.

"Good now come here." Cubby obeyed and came closer to Izzy.

Izzy removed his hands from his crotch and held his wiener between her fingers. This was her first time seeing one and she was surprised at how soft it was. She rubbed her fingers around it and heard Cubby moan softly. She looked up at him and saw he was still deep red and his eyes were closed. She then looked and saw/felt his wiener get bigger.

"Wow, how can boys live with something that gets bigger in their pants." she wondered feeling her own crotch feel more tingles.

She began to stroke Cubby and listened to him moan more and more. She then let it go at the point Cubby seemed to be most into it. She wanted to try what Cubby did, so she put her mouth over Cubby and began to suck. She heard Cubby gasp. She looked at and saw Cubby was in pure ecstasy. She moved her head slightly and began to bob on Cubby for a minute before she felt his wiener shake and him pull himself out and collapse on her bed.

"Iz..that...was...amazing." Cubby said before he fell asleep.

Izzy herself didn't feel very satisfied. Than she had an idea. She removed her pants and rubbed her crotch. Feeling the wetness on her finger she rubbed Cubby's now deflated weiner and watched it get hard again. She then got the the bed above Cubby, and did something Peter told her about. She aligned herself and put Cubby's weiner in her. She nearly lost herself as she experienced the pleasure of her first. She bobbed up and down on Cubby both satisfying her, and from Cubby's face him. After a few minutes she felt herself quiver as she felt what Cubby felt. She fell and caught herself on the bed and heard a noise at the door. She looked and it was Jake crying. She tried to speak, but he ran away. Izzy felt bad.

Later after getting dressed she went to look for Jake and found a note in his room.

"Dear Crew,

I am going to Peter's for some time to think. I will return soon, so please don't follow me.

Signed,

Jake

P.S Izzy if you're reading this than you know why i left. Think about how much you hurt me.

Izzy sat down on Jake's bed. now she really felt bad, and she drove her closest friend away. She had to think of a way to make it up to him. She laid down and thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I have been with out internet for a while and had no way to get this online. I tried to extend this chapter by going a little more in detail. I hope you all like it and i just around to reading all your reviews and Crazy's messages today. I thank you all for the support and can't wait to hear more things. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Jake threw his bag off Bucky and onto the ground. He hopped off and grabbed his bag off the sand.

"Go home Bucky." He said patting Bucky's side. "I'll be back...sometime." he walked away and heard Bucky ring his bell before sailing away.

Jake walked for a few minutes through the jungle until he saw a giant tree emerge through the trees. He walked closer and in the darkness of the of the night he saw light through a hole in the tree. He was glad Peter was home for once. He approached the tree and opened a hollow root. He jumped in it and slide down into Peter's home.

He landed at the bottom and looked around. A giant table made of the tree's wood stood in front of him. and many hammocks hung around the place. Many of the Lost Boys had left to the place Peter called "London" after that girl Wendy showed up, so the place was now empty except for Peter. Tinkerbell was here usually, but had to return to the Fairy village for an important event.

Jake called out to Peter, "Peter! Are you here?"

Peter came flying out from his room above and landed on the table. Peter looked at Jake with his usual big grin until he saw Jake's sad face. He glided off the table and landed in front of Jake and put a hand on his shoulder before asking, "Jake what's wrong?"

Jake resisted the urge to cry very hard as he told Peter everything that happened. He hadn't planned on telling Peter everything, but it all just spilled out as well as his tears. After he finished telling Peter what happened Peter wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight. After a moment he loosened his grip and placed Jake back on the ground. Jake wiped the tears from his face and sniffled. He felt a lot better now after getting everything off his chest.

Peter looked at Jake's happier face and grinned. "Feel better now Jake?"

Jake looked up at Peter and nodded his head smiling. When he lowered his head he noticed something. "Peter your thing looks like mine and Cubby's did." Jake said alerting Peter to his happy crotch.

Peter looked down and laughed. "I guess your story made me pretty excited." He reached down and rubbed it with one hand.

Jake didn't know why but a feeling surged through him and made his thing feel weird like it did that day with Cubby. He kept staring at it as he asked Peter, "You're... excited?"

Peter stopped what he was doing and knelt down looking Jake in the eye. "Yeah when you get really excited or happy your weiner will get bigger."

Jake nodded accepting the explanation. He glanced down and saw Peter's thing twitch in his pants. He could feel his own thing getting bigger now.

Peter continued with his explanation, "When a weiner gets like this there are only two ways to fix it." He stood up and flew up to room room and motioned Jake to follow.

Jake quickly ran up the sloped wood along the wall and ran upstairs to Peter's room. He entered and saw Peter standing there in naked. Jake's jaw dropped at the size of Peter's thing. It had to be a little over 5 inches and was leaking some kind of juice. He was knocked out of his trance when Peter finished what he was saying.

"One you could rub it until you get a tingly feeling." He sat down on the bed and motioned Jake to stand in front of him. He did and Peter finished, "Or two you do what you and Cubby did." he smiled as he grabbed Jake's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Jake will you do what you did with Cubby with me?"

Jake was cautious to accept, but he could see Peter really wanted him to say yes, and he was curious how that juice tasted, so he replied, "Yes Peter i do." He gave Peter a smile and removed his clothes and let his thingy free.

Jake knelt on the floor and licked the juice first. It was strange and he couldn't really decide what it tasted like, but he shrugged it off and put Peter's thing in his mouth and sucked. He heard Peter make the same noises Cubby did and knew he was doing it right. He slowly moved his head further down his thing. When he was about to get all of it in his mouth he gagged a bit and coughed.

Peter laid a hand on his head and said, "Take your time. No need to make you cough when this is supposed to be fun." Peter smiled and Jake tried to smile around Peter's thing.

Jake took a breath through his nose and exhaled before he slowly worked back and felt his nose touch Peter. All the while he could taste that juice on his tongue and started to like how it tasted. It was a little salty, but kind of sweet as well. He pulled his head back to the top of Peter's thing and then pushed forward again. He repeated the process and began to move back and forth in a rhythm. It wasn't that long before Peter told him to stop. He pulled his mouth off Peter's thing.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked looking up at Peter.

Peter panted heavily. "Oh nothing i justed figured your knees must hurt kneeling there for so long."

Jake now felt his knees aching on the wood below him. He had ignored it in the moment. Petter patted the bed and laid down. Jake got up and knelt in between Peter's open legs and began to bob up and down on Peter's thing. He spit made it easier to move on Peter's thing and he felt the need to do something with his tongue to get it out of the way, so he started licking Peter's thing and he heard Peter make more noises with that. A few more minutes and he felt Peter grab the back of his head and push his thing forward as Jake tasted something salty in his mouth. After Peter seemed done he released Jake's head and Jake swallowed whatever was in his mouth. It didn't taste that bad.

"What just happened?" Jake asked.

"Oh..." Peter said panting heavily. He waited a few moments to catch his breath before sitting on his elbows. "It happens to older boys at some point. Wendy taught me about it when she was here and it turns out i'm old enough to do it." Peter said smiling and to Jake it seemed a little like bragging.

"Well what does it do?" Jake asked.

Peter shrugged and said Wendy never explained what it does and only that it just happens. Peter told Jake to come closer to him and Jake did so. "Now it's your turn Jake." Peter said as he put his mouth over Jake's thing.

Peter could fit all of Jake in his mouth and worked his mouth all around it. It only took a few minutes before Jake shook and felt the tingly feeling.

Jake collapsed on the bed next to Peter and fell asleep. He didn't realize he was so tired until now.

Jake awoke and found that his underwear was put back on. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked for Peter. He didn't see him, so he got up and walked out of Peter's room. he looked down and saw Peter eating at the table. Jake walked down the slope and sat at a chair that had a plate next to Peter. He began to eat the food Peter had given him.

Peter finished eating and turned to Jake. "I got a letter today."

Jake glanced at Peter, but continued to eat.

Peter continued with a sigh. "Well since you seem soooo interested I'll tell you it was from Izzy."

Jake coughed on the food in his mouth. "What does she want?" Jake asked annoyed.

"She said she was sorry about what happened and wanted to make it up to you. She said the mermaids invited her to another sleepover and she wanted you to come with her and Cubby."Peter said flying up and putting his leaf plate in a hole across the room.

"Why should i go? She will probably rub it in my face." Jake said pushing his food away and placing his head on his hands.

"Jake think about this." Peter said flying behind him and placing his hands on his shoulder. "Would Izzy really do that to you?"

Jake sighed as he thought about all the good times he had with Izzy. He really couldn't blame Izzy for what she did. She was probably curious like he was and did what he did not a day earlier. He sighed again and nodded his head. "I'll go." He got up and walked over to his bag for some clothes. He turned around before he reached his bag and smiled at Peter. "Thanks Peter, you really helped." He went back to his bag and got out some clothes.

"No problem Jake." Peter said flying up. "You know if you ever have a problem just ask and i'll be there." Peter flew into his room and disappeared from Jake's view.

Jake pulled out his clothes and put them on. After he finished getting dressed Peter returned and they hugged before Peter flew him outside and placed Jake on the ground.

"How are you going to get to the mermaids?" asked Peter.

Just before Jake could answer he had no idea they both heard a tingle of a bell between them.

"Tink!" Peter yelled and held out his hand for Tinkerbell to land on.

Tink landed on Peter's hand and curtsied to both of them.

Peter then had an idea, "Hey Tink!" Tinkerbell ringed as she looked at Peter. "Could you give Jake some pixie dust so he can fly somewhere?"

Tinkerbell thought about it for a moment before shrugging and flying over Jake. Jake watched as pixie dust surrounded him and he began to fly.

He thanked Tinkerbell and flew off in the direction of the Mermaids Cove where they usually hung out above the water.

Peter and Tinkerbell waved bye to him before going inside.

Jake hopped him and Izzy could make up at this sleepover. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and flying at full speed to the Cove. He figured he would arrive sometime around Sundown and that he could catch the mermaids before they left for home.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter. From a suggestion i tried to make the sex scenes longer and more detailed, so i tried my best and i think it turned out well. As usual i enjoy any input and can't wait to hear what you guys think. Sorry again for making the wait so long. I can't promise anything for time with the last chapter, but hopefully it won't be as long.

* * *

Bucky pulled into Mermaid Cove at Sundown. Izzy gazed at the horizon to try and see any sign of Jake.

"I'm sure he's coming Iz." Cubby said walking up next to her.

She sighed and nodded her. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Well let's go say hi to Stormy and Marina."

They walked over to the other side of the ship and slid down onto a rock in the cove. They landed and were greeted by the hello's of their mermaid friends. Izzy and Cubby scooted down the rock next to the water so they could hug and give them proper hellos.

"Hey Marina, Stormy. How are you guys?" Izzy asked.

"Hey guys." Cubby said as well.

Marina spoke first, "Oh we are just wonderful. I can't believe we get to have a sleepover with you twice Izzy." She slapped her tail on the water happily.

"And you brought Cubby with you this time." Stormy said giving Cubby a side look and a smile.

Cubby saw this and blushed slightly. He was getting a lot of attention these past few days.

"Well Jake will hopefully be arriving soon." Izzy said with a worried look at the horizon.

"Well why isn't he with you?" Marina asked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later after we get settled." Marina nodded and decided to agree to wait a few minutes for Jake.

It was not long than that Izzy and Cubby returned to the boat and were getting ready to go under when they heard, "Wait!"

Everyone looked up and saw Jake just before he landed on Bucky's deck and did a little roll from going too fast. He quickly got up and dusted himself off before gaining his bearings and seeing where he was. Izzy and Cubby were standing a few feet away from him with mouths agape, and he could see in the water Marina and Stormy were also surprised at his entrance.

"Heh, sorry to spook you guys." Jake blushed a bit in embarrassment.

Cubby chuckled and ran over to hug Jake. "I'm glad you could make it Jake." He let go and gave Jake a big smile.

Jake returned the smile and looked at Izzy. She was looking at the ground and moving around in place. He would have to talk to her later because she looked genuinely guilty for what she did.

Marina and Stormy didn't give much time for him to do anything anyway because shortly after they said. "Down we go!"

Bucky transformed itself into its submarine form and took the three of them under. They all stood at the bow and watched the mermaids lead bucky though the dark waters. Izzy and Jake stood apart though the whole voyage. It only took a few minutes before they arrived at an underwater plateau where Bucky landed and settled onto the floor. The kids all went under the deck and to the opening that led into the water. When they arrived Cubby and Jake were surprised to see Marina climb into the ship wearing a pink dress and Stormy doing the same in a dark purple dress.

"H..." Jake began before the girls laughed and explained.

"We discovered these necklaces," Marina and Stormy pulled necklaces out of their dresses that looked like a pair of sandals in a starfish. "And when we put them on it gave us legs, so we decided to wear them to both the last and this sleepover."

Jake and Cubby didn't know what else to say, so they just shrugged and nodded.

Izzy led the girl's to the room Bucky made for them, and Jake and Cubby went to the bedroom made for them. Cubby and Jake sat on their nicely sized beds and placed what clothes they had in their respective dressers. Afterwards Jake laid down on his bed and sighed. Cubby sat on his bed and watched Jake frowning. It was obvious Jake was upset over not talking to Izzy.

"Jake why don't you go talk to Izzy?" Cubby said.

Jake looked over at Cubby. "She's talking to Marina and Stormy, I can't just go interrupt."

Cubby thought for a moment, "Just tell them that i'll keep them company until you get done with Izzy."

Jake thought over this idea before sighing again and walking to the doorway. Before he left he said, "Thanks Cubby."

Cubby smiled and watched Jake walk away.

Jake walked over to the girl's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He heard Izzy say.

Jake opened the door and was greeted by all three girls becoming silent. "Marina, Stormy can you go keep Cubby company while i talk to Izzy?"

Stormy jumped off her bed pulling Marina with her. Jake thought he heard Stormy faintly say "Gladly." but he pushed it from his mind.

Now it was only him and Izzy. He sat on the bed next to Izzy and tried to think of what to say first. He was surprised when Izzy beat him to it though.

"Jake, I'm so very sorry." Izzy had turned and hugged Jake tight.

"I'm sorry too Iz." Jake hugged Izzy back and when they released each other Izzy gave him a questioning look.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I should not have acted like that. I should have let you explain your side to me, and...and I didn't. So i'm sorry." Jake said while staring at the ground and feeling a pit in his stomach.

"It's ok. let's just forgive each other." Izzy said as she reached down and grabbed Jake's crotch.

"Wha.." Jake said jumping at the unexpected touch.

"I wanna make it up to you Jake, so i'm gonna give you my 100% and show you everything i can do." Izzy then began to move her cupped hand up and down to get Jake excited for her plans.

It didn't take much for Izzy to feel all 4 inches of Jake's hard weiner in her hand. She heard Jake moan deep in his throat. She looked and saw Jake was deep into the moment with his head tilted back and eyes eyes shut tight. She stopped and tugged at the bottom of his shirt. He got the signal and pulled off his shirt to reveal his tan frame. Izzy began to massage Jack's nipples with her tongue and started to rub him again.

Jake could not help but let out loud moans as Izzy played with his sensitive nipples. He had no idea they even were this sensitive. He gripped the bed sheets hard as his body began to quiver from all the feeling inside him. After a few moments he begged Izzy, "Izzy...please i need you to..."

Jake didn't even have to finish as Izzy pushed him down and pulled off his pants. She slowly took off her own clothes and made it seem like a little dance. Which, from his weiner's constant twitching, she could tell Jake liked. She crawled up to Jake's chest again and began to kiss his neck. Jake moaned as her lips grazed his skin. Izzy continued to moved down, playing with his nipples more before feeling every part of his body down to his crotch.

Jake moaned as she rubbed his legs and kissed the skin above his weiner. He begged more for her to end his torment, but she was still having fun. She began to lick and suck on his sack and just when he was beginning to whimper she placed her tongue on the tip of Jake's weiner. Jake let out a huge moan as his weiner finally got the attention it wanted. Izzy chuckled in her mind. She closed her lips around the top and moved her tongue around the cap. She slowly moved her mouth further down his weiner and listen as each movement of her tongue and mouth created non stop moaning from Jake. She realized he must be getting close so she took her mouth off his weiner to his displeasure, and placed herself over it.

She sat down and felt Jake slide into her. She winced as she adjusted to the his weiner being in her vagina. He began to slowly move up and down. She became surprised when Jake sat up and grabbed her. He flipped them around so she was laying down. and he took control. Izzy didn't have time to really think as Jake began to thrust into her and cause moans to escape her mouth now. She liked this side of Jake with him taking control and giving her a break.

Jake moved his hips back and forth feeling Izzy's tight walls squirm around him. He went faster and faster as he listened to her moan and gasp with each thrust. He heard the slap of their flesh connecting and soon he gave one last final thrust as the feeling surged through both of them, and Jake let his thing twitch inside Izzy as she leaked a little fluid from her orgasm. Jake collapsed on top of Izzy and kissed her.

"That...was a great way...to say sorry." Jake said panting heavily.

Izzy grunted as she was too exhausted to even think. They hugged each other and kissed again before quickly falling asleep.

Meanwhile...

Marina and Stormy walked down the hall of Bucky. They discussed how they swam with so many fish today and how dull their day actually was until they reached Jake and Cubby's room. They found him laying on his bed reading a comic book. Marina knocked on the door and Cubby looked up at them with a smile.

"Hey you guys." He said placing the comic book down and sitting on the edge of the bed. Stormy ran forward and jumped on the bed. Cubby grabbed the bed to steady himself as Stormy landed and cause his whole bed to shake. Marina giggled as she walked forward and calmly sat on the bed opposite of Stormy.

"So how have you guys been?" Cubby asked moving his head back and forth to look at them. "It has been a while since we saw you two."

Stormy answered first, "Well since my last visit i've mostly just been swimming around with the fish and playing with some of my other merfriends."

Marina then told her answer. "I haven't been doing much besides helping some sea life in trouble and playing with the dolphins."

They continued to talk for a few minutes before Cubby felt something on his leg. He looked down and saw Stormy rubbing her hand along his leg very close to his thingy.

"Sto..Stormy what are you doing?" Cubby stuttered as blood rushed to his face.

Stormy smirked as she looked into Cubby's eyes. "Izzy told us about the amazing time she had with you, and i wanted to see for myself if it was that good."

Stormy glanced at Marina which signaled her to begin kissing Cubby's neck. A moan unexpectedly escaped from Cubby's lips as her lips tickled his skin and she opened her mouth and sucked on different parts.

Stormy lifted off Cubby's shirt and began to lick rings around the closest nipple. Marina then began to work on the other nipple and Cubby was in pure heaven as his nipples sent so many feelings to his brain. His mind became clouded with pleasure as they fondled his nipples and rubbed his inner thighs. Soon Marina pushed Cubby onto his back and began to kiss his round belly, and he laughed a little as her long black hair fell onto him and tickled him. Stormy continued to massage one nipple while teasing the other one with her hand.

After a few minutes Marina pulled of Cubby's shorts and saw the tent in his undies. She had heard that mermen were different down there, so she expected this but it was still strange for her.

"Stormy can i borrow one of your hair ties?" Marina asked holding out her hand.

"Sure have both." Stormy said removing both from her pigtails and giving them to Marina.

Marina used both to tie her tail into a ponytail to prevent it getting in the way. Cubby looked and saw Stormy's brown hair down for once, and she didn't look that bad. It came down a little past her shoulders and framed her face very nicely.

Marina knelt on the floor and began to lick Cubby through the fabric of his undies as Stormy removed her dress and sat on Cubby. She began to kiss Cubby with just a peck at first, but then she opened her mouth slightly and pressed her tongue against his lips. He opened his mouth without a fight and their tongues began a dance of swirls and thrusts as they explored each other's mouths. Stormy began to rub her crotch as tingles surged through her body.

Soon Marina had removed her dress as well and was pulling off Cubby's undies. She threw the undies on the floor and looked at Cubby's weiner. It was so strange to her, but her lust drove her mind now and she leaned down and sucked on Cubby's now exposed 3 inches. Her head bobbed on his dick as she sucked and moved her tongue around it. This caused Cubby to moan deeply into Stormy's mouth as she fingered herself and let the fluid drip onto Cubby's chest. Soon her crotch needed some real attention. "Cubby can you lick my vagina?" Stormy said after breaking the kiss.

Cubby glanced down at her dripping vagina. Though he had never seen one before Izzy had told him what it was. She shakily brought up his hands and pulled her closer to his face. He lifted his head and placed his tongue into the opening. Stormy moaned loudly as Cubby tasted the fluid leaking into his mouth and began to lap it up as he enjoyed the taste of it more and more.

When Marina saw how crazed Stormy looked when Cubby started playing with her she decided it was her turn, so she got up and placed herself over Cubby. Following Izzy's story she aligned herself and placed Cubby's weiner inside her vagina. She winced as her new vagina expanded around his weiner. She then felt Cubby thrust up into her and she released a moan filled with pleasure she didn't know was possible to feel.

So after a few minutes all three of them were deep in the moment. Cubby licking Stormy and fucking Marina, Stormy moaning as she held Cubby's head into her crotch, and Marina bouncing on Cubby's crotch as he released gasp after gasp with each thrust. And in complete synchronism Stormy and Marina exploded fluid into Cubby's face and lower half while Cubby felt his body shake and his thingy twitch inside Marina. Stormy fell over panting next to Cubby and Marina lifted herself off Cubby with shaky hands and fell on the other side of him. They all laid there panting heavily/

"That..was...amazing." Stormy panted out.

"Totally." Marina said.

"Coconuts." Cubby said before they all passed out from exhaustion.

All five of the kids slept happily before awaking the next day.


End file.
